


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - [ We Can Be Heroes, Too! ]

by RibbonDove



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Rescue Teams | Exploration Teams (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Shadow Pokemon, Team Bonding, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonDove/pseuds/RibbonDove
Summary: "The Machamp is heroic and outgoing, yet he is haunted by his own secrets.The Hitmonchan is tough and cold, yet inside he hides insecurity.The Delcatty is a gentle, loving soul, yet she is blinded by her own naivety.The Electabuzz is friendly and resourceful, yet he is yearning for something more."----Rumor has it that there exists a healing spring that promises to heal anyone who drinks from its water. A team of four childhood friends search for answers - while also learning more about their destiny on the way.Follow Team Discovery on their quest - as they travel the world, and uncover their fate.
Kudos: 2





	1. Team Discovery on the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters one through four have been completed. All I need to do is upload them all onto here and I will be continuing work on the series :)
> 
> ALSO! I'm currently in the works of getting used to this site, so both FFE and A03 will be updated :)

A team of four childhood friends – consisting of a Machamp, a Hitmonchan, a Delcatty, and a Electabuzz - heard of rumors that a healing spring could heal their team leader from his mysterious condition. In hopes that they could cure their team leader of his mysterious condition, the four decided to search for this spring. But first, they needed information.

They made their way down to Cider Point, located nearby the Berry Forest. The town was known for the number of aspiring merchants and salesmen who passed by, selling their homemade goods to everyone, explorers and townspeople alike.

"Arceusdamn... It's bin half an hour 'n' we're still not at Cider Point?" the Hitmonchan sighed. "Ye said this would be a 15-minute trip, Emmett. What happened?" He impatiently nudged his boxing gloves against one of the Machamp's ruggedly developed arms.

"Relax, Kyle. We're almost there."

Approaching the entrance of Cider Point, they were greeted by one of the guards. "Welcome to Cider Point, travelers. As long as you don't cause any trouble, you're free to do as you wish."

"Ah, don't worry. You can always trust us." The Machamp reassured, "I won't hurt even the smallest of Cutieflies!"

And so, they set off to look around Cider Point. There were other exploration teams, who were enjoying their time in the Town Square. Along the way, there were a few shopkeepers who set up shop, and a few others who were simply townspeople, living a comfortable life in Cider Point. Their homes were made of stone and wood, a local café could be found nearby, along with a few recreational spaces for Pokémon to relax in.

"Hm... I would like an accessory of my own." The Electabuzz looked around, "Other Pokémon can get quite fashionable, and I just feel so... plain without it."

"I'm not very fashionable myself, Timothy," Emmett grabbed onto his orange scarf, "All I have is this old scarf that mum made for me when I was young."

Timothy looked back at Emmett, "But you _also_ wear a cool looking belt and a speedo. All I'm saying is, I just look so ordinary. Look at Peanut! She's not wearing much, and yet the bow attached to her tail has a cute little bell attached to it!"

Peanut's ears twitched a little, her face turning a pastel pink. "Cute? You think it's... cute?"

"U-uh... I mean, it looks nice, Peanut."

She giggled, "No, no, it's okay if you want to call it that, Timothy!" She beamed.

Suddenly, a small stand caught her eye; a Whimsicott could be found setting up shop. The store was a tent, which curved over and appeared similarly to the large ball of cotton on his head, which acted as his 'hair'. He had a bag full of cotton, presumably from plucking the excess cotton from his head.

"Oh! Maybe that Whimsicott over there can help us out." She pointed to the tent with her paw.

"U-uh... Okay, maybe I'll try that..."

They approached the salesman, who at first, didn't notice their presence until Emmett's big, dark shadow loomed over him. He was taken aback but calmed himself down quickly when he realized they were just mere customers.

"Welcome to Whimsicott's Workshop! I'm Theo, and I make equipment for explorers! What would you four like? I have scarves, bandanas... I take commissions, too, if you don't find what you're looking for."

"Oh! Could you get a Joy Ribbon, maybe?"

He took out a notepad. "Alright! Do you want to customize it, or do you want the default design?"

Timothy couldn't come up with something; He didn't want to look plain, but he also didn't know what he'd want on it. Peanut chimed in with her own suggestion. "Maybe try a lime green?"

"Lime green? Mm, I like the sound of that... Alright, make it a lime green color!"

"Okay! I have some lime dye for that. That'll be around... 2500 Poké."

Timothy gave him the amount asked for, and Theo immediately got to work. Taken from the mass of cotton that sprang out of the Whimsicott's head, he weaved the cotton into a piece of cloth that was long enough to be wrapped around one's body part. He then dipped the piece into a bucket of dye, which colored the once-white cloth into a bright lime green.

"There we go! A Joy Ribbon customized to your liking."

Timothy took the band and wrapped it around his arm. "Thanks!" He gleefully wagged his tail.

"I think it fits your look quite well!" Theo looked at the other three, "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Nah, I think we're good!" Emmett smiled, "Besides, I already have this scarf of mine."

"Alright then, come again anytime!"

The four waved goodbye, leaving to explore the other parts of town. Theo continued to organize his materials, humming to himself as he sorted everything in his stock.

"He's right; the sash does look pretty cool on you, Timothy."

"Ah, thanks man! I feel more 'me' now, if that makes any sense... The price was also surprisingly cheap, especially when you know how much these can go for."

Kyle wasn't necessarily impressed "Alight now, we cam 'ere fur a reason, didn't we? it's so we can fin' some info on th' springs, not to buy clothes, ye galoots!"  
Peanut glanced at Kyle, "I suppose you're right, but could you be a little nicer next time...?"

He sighed, "Fine. Just don't waste any more time, wull ye?"

"Maybe we could find something out in the local tavern over there?" Emmett suggested, "That's where people usually find intel about stuff, as cliché as it sounds..."

Peanut didn't like the idea very much, since she dislikes alcoholic beverages, and the type of people that hang there creep her out. "W-wait... maybe we could check the café inst-"

"Weel, if it's cliche, it likely works." Kyle shrugged, "Let's go check it out then, shall we?"

Peanut frowned a little, "Oh, okay then..."

Entering the tavern, it was filled to the brim with Pokémon, lone travelers and explorer teams alike, hanging out, discussing current events, and even playing some party games together. The mon working at the counter appeared to be a Bibarel, who was at the bar table serving up drinks and food to the customers.

Emmett hopped onto one of the stools, waiting for a waiter to get to him. It was a busy day, after all, and there were other Pokémon waiting for their food and drink as well.

"Wotcher, mates. What can I do to help yeh four today?" The Bibarel said, as he served someone some food.

"Well, we were looking for some details on the healing springs," Emmett grabbed a piece of paper from the bag, "We heard rumors about a spring that could heal any condition or curse, and we thought that the tavern may have some info on that. Do you know anything about the springs, or the Shadow?"

"Ooh, 'n' do ye mind if we get some food n' drink as weel?" Kyle asked.

"Actually, I do know a tad..." He turned to Kyle for a second, "For the drink, would you fancy some Gummis dropped into the mix?"

Kyle nodded, "Sure, mukker. As long as it tastes guid."

"Good to know. As for the rumors, I unfortunately do not know where the spring may be located, but I do know that cases of Shadow Pokémon have risen exponentially, to the point that guilds are sending out whole exploration teams to find a cure, which just so happens to be the springs that you are talking about."

"Huh. So, what you're saying is, guilds are trying to race for a cure out of fear?"

He nodded, "As the world's natural disasters spiral out of the control, and more Pokémon have gone missing, the need for exploration teams has increased exponentially. Reported sightings of 'Shadow Pokémon' have made guilds send out exploration teams to hunt for the cure, in hopes that it could help combat the Shadow.

However, this sudden rise in tension to race for the cure has resulted in rival guilds engaging in fights whenever they encounter each other. This has created a competition; whoever is the first to find the cure will become a "hero" of sorts. Out of collywobbles, the townspeople have begun to fight back – both against the shadow and the rival guilds – as the tensions rise and their rivalries grow destructive."

"Damn. It seems th' "shadow" is more serious than we thought."

"Yep," Emmett sighed, "Oh yeah, our food. You got any of that?"

"Oh, whoops! I was distracted, I'll go get that for you immediately, sir." He hurried to get their food and drink and left them to their own devices.

A Scrafty bumped into the conversation, smirking at Kyle as he said in a mocking tone, "Pfft. Your accent sounds weird. Where diid you blow in from, Weirdo Town?"

"Are ye talking jobby aboot mah accent, buddy?" Kyle stood up, threatening the Scrafty, while tapping his boxing gloves together, "Gonnae say that again, 'n' ah will kick yer ass, fud!"

"C-calm down!" Peanut tried to calm them down, "I don't want a fight going on between you two! Y-You know how people get in these types of places when tension rises..."

"... See yerself lucky." Kyle sat back down, scowling at the Scrafty.

The Bibarel returned with their order, placing it down onto the table. "Your food and ale are done! Dive in, mates!"

As expected, Peanut only ate a little. She didn't drink at all, as the taste bothered her.

Timothy took some big bites but didn't eat the whole thing. He didn't want to drink too much. From personal experience, he knew that whenever he got drunk, he'd uncontrollably zap everything that came his way, so he's been careful whenever he drinks.

Emmett and Kyle, however, finished everything up quite quickly. Before they could gulp down all of their ale, however, Peanut kept pawing at them, which was gesturing that they probably _shouldn't_. She didn't want to see them drunkenly getting into fights, especially when knowing how strong Emmett can be at full power, and the fact that Kyle can punch right through walls.

"Whew! that wis great, wasn't it, Emmett?"

"Yep! Though, I do feel a bit... queasy. Good thing Peanut stopped us in time." He chuckled.

She smiled, "I just wanted to look out for you two, y'know~? Now, where should we look next..."


	2. A Sakura Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Discovery helps a small Cherrim, while also running into a familiar face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been avaliable in FFE which you can find over there !

Out of people to talk to, they made their way upstairs, where things were slightly more peaceful. The tavern also doubled as an inn, where tired Pokemon can rest for as long as they need to. Perhaps someone up there knows something or two?

"Mmm... Seems as if nobody else here really knows all that much about the springs. Though, the good thing is we do know a bit more about the Shadow itself," Peanut sighed, "Maybe we should check elsewhere?"

"Yeah, seems we got all we needed from here. Let's...-"

Just as they were about to head off elsewhere, they heard a loud crashing noise. Sounding like someone tripped and fell, dropping a whole lot of stuff in the process. Deciding to investigate the noise, they found a small, pink flower Pokémon on the floor, scrambling to pick everything up as if she were in a rush.

"Are you okay!?" Timothy rushed over to check on the Cherrim.

"Y-yeah… I am." She struggled to get to her feet, stumbling a little as she got up. "Th-thanks, mister…~"

Timothy smiled, "Glad you're fine…"

"That was a lot of stuff you were carrying," Emmett commented. "A lot for someone your size."

"I'll admit, I do take on more than what I can handle…" She sighed.

Putting away everything she dropped, she grabbed a broom and began sweeping the floor, after noticing how dusty it was. "Lots of dirt…" She muttered to herself. "It gets, um, quite busy in here… People always make a mess… I don't like the tavern very much."

"Me either," Peanut's tail dropped. "It's noisy, people get into drunken fights… I prefer the cafe."

"Same…~ It's much more peaceful, I find… I thought I was alone on this, because the tavern always seems to be, um, packed to the brim with Pokemon. Mostly men."

"Ah, ye'll git used to it. Plus, th' ale tastes good."

"I've been to taverns at least _twice_ with you guys, if you don't count just now. You always get carried away with the drinking! I'm not going to have you guys drunkenly wreck a tavern _again_! And, no, I do not like those kinds of beverages very much, they make my mouth feel funny. _"_

" _Seems he's quite the heavy drinker, then…"_ The Cherrim whispered to herself.

"I heard that!"

"... Anyways, do you know anything about Shadow Pokemon, or the healing spring that we're searching for?" Emmett asked."

"Um... I don't think so…? But, I think I have encountered one before. But not up-front. I remember, um, seeing three of them traveling together in a group. I didn't want to get closer, because I feared they may attack me if I took even a step foward…"

"So, they travel in groups?"

"Y-yeah, or at least, some of them do…"

"I see. Anything else?"

"Not really. Just stay safe out there, Shadow Pokemon can get quite hostile…"

Peanut began to like the Cherrim's company; She seemed like a nice gal, compared to the other girls she talked to in her childhood. Even if she was a little shy, she was very polite and gentle. Even if they had just met, it still was refreshing to see someone of the same gender treat her well. "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name?" She looked up to the ceiling for a bit, then back to Peanut. "My name is Madoka, what about you…?"

"Peanut!"

Madoka tilted her head in curiosity; She never heard of anyone who was named 'Peanut' before. "Peanut…? That's a very unique, yet cute name. Nice to meet you all…~"

Peanut smiled, "You too!"

A'richt, a'richt. Let's get agoin', we gotta go skelp th' road."

"Oh, fine. Well, see you later!" Peanut waved a paw as she happily skipped away with her friends. Madoka silently nodded and continued to sweep the floor as usual, only to hear someone yell in the distance.

" _ **HEY, CAN SOMEONE CLEAN UP THIS MESS OVER HERE?!"**_

She sighed, running downstairs to clean up yet another stain on the floor.

Meanwhile, Team Discovery decided to head back to the pathway, after finding all that they needed from Cider Point.

"Alright, I think we got all that we could get from Cider Point. Time to start hitting the road once again."

"At least th' Cherrim didnae talk jobby about mah accent..."

They took the passageway that led to a crag, a rocky hill which had plenty of air that blew around the area. Looking around, it seemed as if they were alone.

"Guess we could stop here for a bit, I kinda like the atmosphere here." Emmett yawned, stretching his muscles as his scarf wavered in the wind. "Could also be a good training spot."

"Now that ye mention it, we should definitely train here," Kyle added."The fresh air around 'ere feels good."

"Then let's do this!"

The two Fighting types backed away from each other, distancing themselves as they began to pump themselves up for the sparring match. Kyle started off with a Bulk Up, which caused his muscles to increase in mass a little. It wasn't too noticeable from afar, but you could definitely tell there was a change if you were a little closer.

Emmett smirked; he headed in, preparing a Dynamic Punch to the face. Kyle jumped out of the way before Emmett could land his attack, causing Emmett to run face-first into a tall rock.

Kyle then went with Drain Punch, sapping the Machamp's energy with how hard it hit. Emmett got back up, headlocking the Hitmonchan with one of his four arms.

"I call this one the Machamp special!"

Jumping up into the air, he Bullet Punched Kyle with full-force, sending him down crashing into the floor from the sheer number of forces exerted from those punches. Kyle got back up onto his quick feet, bracing himself for the next move.

Peanut sat back with Timothy, watching the fight from a distance. "They're quite the tough fighters, aren't they?"

"Yep," Timothy nodded, "I mean, aren't we, too? I think my Thunderbolt can be pretty nasty…"

She giggled, "Yep, it sure can be! Eviolite can work wonders for Pokemon like you."

"Y-yeah. Never really wanted to evolve into an Electivire."

"I think you're great the way you are! You don't need to evolve into a bigger, bulkier version of yourself. Besides, Emmett has already filled that role as the team's big dude, we don't exactly need _another_ big dude~" She giggled.

He blushed, chuckling a little as he tried to hide the slight sense of nervousness he had. He stared at the distance, noticing that Emmett and Kyle appeared as silhouettes in the mysteriously foggy atmosphere."It sure is foggy around here, isn't it? I wonder why's that…"

"I dunno. It's quite cloudy, too. Maybe it's just how it is around here? No wonder why these two wanted to spar here."

From far away, three feminine voices gossiping in the distance. Overhearing the spar going on, they get a little curious, and decide to investigate the area for the source of the noise.

" _Sheesh, are two Pokemon fighting right now? Are there… Shadow Pokemon nearby?"_ One asked.

" _Don't think so,"_ A more elegant-sounding one chipped in, _"Usually, they'd sound a bit more feral and uncontrolled. Maybe two Pokemon got into a fight over something?"_

" _True, true."_

Before walking away, one peculiar sight caught their eye; A Delcatty with a pink bow attached to her tail.

" _Is that…?"_

" _No… It can't be. Must be a coincidence that she's wearing a bow that looks similar to the one Peanut used to wear."_

Another spoke up. _"Look closer, you two! It is ze samé béll attached to her tail! It probably really_ _ **is**_ _her!"_ She had a slight accent to her speech, but it wasn't very obvious.

They decided to get a bit closer to investigate, noticing the pink color that the ribbon had. It was a bit hard to see through all that fog, but once they noticed how similar it looked, it was unmistakably Peanut.

"Oh hello there, Peanut~" She glared with a smug look on her face, "What aré you doing around here? I see you're still with zat dork, Timothy."

"Elizabeth…!" Peanut jumped back in surprise; It was really her. Elizabeth.

"It is funny seeing you again, still with that dork. Did ze wind blow you down here, because of how light your head is?

Her teammates, a Slurpuff and Florges, laughed with her, yet Peanut was not impressed. Far from it, actually. She didn't want to see her face ever again, and yet here she was, confronting her very own childhood bully.

"Leave her alone, Elizabeth!" Timothy charged up for a Volt Switch, only for the Tsareena to retaliate with a Knock Off before he could get a chance to hit her.

"How cute. The little mid-stage thinks he stands a chance with me?" She slapped him again, "Pathetic. You're a pitiful excuse for an explorer."

"Timothy!" Peanut hissed, "That's it, get out of here!" She bared her claws, hissing at Elizabeth as she took a battle position.

"Aww, is ze wittle kitty going to bear her claws?" She glared at Peanut as she stomped on her paw. "Your reflexes are looking a little slow there, sweetie."

Peanut whimpered in pain, her attempts to move her paw away from Elizabeth's, struggling to break free from the Tsareena's harsh press.

"L-let go…!"

Overhearing some commotion going on, Kyle decided to check on Peanut, only to see Elizabeth stomping on Peanut's paw. "Woah, woah, woah! What's goin' on 'ere? How come is _yer_ foot is on _her_ paw?"

"Oh, hello there! I'm just teaching her a lesson, much like how _you_ should take anger management lessons, blockhead~"

Kyle was highly offended by that remark. He asserted a fighting stance, "Back off, bitch! I will batter ye in yer pretty lil' face if ah have to!"

"Oh? What's ze blockhead in a skirt going to do, punch me in the face?"

Kyle was pissed from that"It's a fuckin' kilt, ye son o' a bitch!" He threw a hard punch at the Tsareena, yet Elizabeth saw it coming, and ducked quickly, surprising the Hitmonchan as he tripped.

"Is that really the best you could do, skirt boy?"

Before Kyle could attempt to angrily swing more punches at her, Emmett butted in - realizing that someone was harassing his friends.

"HEY!" Emmett stood in front of Elizabeth, splitting her up from Peanut's paw as he crossed his arms, "If you're going to pick a fight with her, you're going to have to go through me. And it's not going to be pretty."

Kyle backed away, but kept a watchful eye on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered; Was this the same dumbass she saw when they were younger? That same Machop who kept getting his ass kicked? The same kid who was cartoonishly heroic about everything?

The same kid… turned into this?

She took a step back, taking a few seconds to process what she's just looking at.

The once grey, dumb kid with disks on his head, who was obsessed with heroism, now had musculature sculpted to perfection, and a handsome little face that could charm anyone with just a smile. He was on her sights for only a few seconds, yet he has already smitten her - despite the fact he never intended to seduce her.

She blushed, her face turning a light pink. Then, she took a bold step forward.

"... Oh my." She paused for a second, "You've certainly changed, and for the _better_."

Emmett looked dumbfounded, noticing Elizabeth's sudden change in attitude. She went from menacing and cunning, to admiring him in less than seconds.

"U-um… what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're a total hunk now!" She giggled, "Look at you! You got every muscle of yours defined and chiseled, so much so it's bulging with strength! Are you seriously going to be with that airhead? Hopefully you two aren't dating, because if you were, it would be a total shame..."

"D-DATING!?" Emmett began to look… mildly uncomfortable, to say the least. "We're just good friends, we aren't dating!"

"That's good to know, then. At least you're not the dunce you used to be, Prince!"

"Erm, my name is Emmett..."

"Nah, Emmett sounds like a name a _dunce_ would have. You're clearly not a dunce anymore, so I'm going to call you Prince from now on!"

Emmett's face turned a bright red; What did he just get himself into? At least Peanut wasn't getting harassed, so there was that.

"P-Prince!?"

"Yep! Prince! It fits you like a glove, so don't complain, kapeesh?" She giggled, "Now, my Prince, when would you like to go on a date?"

"I'm... not interested, thank you very much."

"Really? Why, you should go with me at least _once_ , my sweet Prince! And while you're at it, would you be kind enough to ditch that airhead over there? I'm sure the both of us could be a great couple without her."

"Absolutely _NOT_! She's one of my good friends, I'm not going to get rid of her just because you don't like her!"

"Oh, my Prince… You have so much to learn." She chuckled, "Well, the next time we meet, we're going on that date, you hear me?"

"But I just said-"

She put a finger on Emmett's mouth, silencing him before he could speak further. "Up up up! No excuses! I'll give you a good reward if you doooo~"

She turns to Peanut, menacingly glaring at her as she struts away. "And as for you, Peanut… Back off. You may be his friend, but you will not claim him as your own."

Before she could disappear into the fog, however, she noticed the figure of a Pokemon from far away. The figure notices her, and begins to approach her as it growled at her. The Pokemon, which turned out to be a Herdier from a closer glance, didn't seem to appear well; his eyes were a deep red, his mouth foaming.

Elizabeth entered a battle position, her teammates following her every move.

The Slurpuff looked up in fear, "Uhh… Is this the Shadow Pokemon they've been talking about Cressida? Because he doesn't seem right…"

"Seems so," The Florges charged up a Moonblast aimed towards the Shadow Pokemon, "Step back, I got this


End file.
